Physics Magic Bullet
by ajoytowrite
Summary: Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid." While working on a string of murders, Morgan learns something shocking about Reid.  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Physics magic…bullet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Summary: Sequel to "The Mysterious Dr. Reid." While working on a string of murders, Morgan learns something shocking about Reid. Please R&R.**

**Had this chapter for a while, wasn't sure if I liked where it was going, but here it is. Will update soon.**

Chapter 1

Derek Morgan walked into the conference room, his mood ruined by the phone call informing him they have a case and interrupting his date. He was apparently the last to arrive and took a seat next to Reid, who was already studying a brown case file in his hands. Morgan was suddenly struck with a bizarre question, _Did the kid ever leave?_ He always beat everyone else in.

Seaver still looked slightly out of place among their tight-knit group, but this was slowly easing. She seemed to be growing on Reid especially. Not in a romantic way, but in friendship. Since the case in Miami, she suddenly started looking at the young doctor a little different as if she were trying to figure him out. They talked on the plane often, but he could never hear what about. Overall, he got that she felt a sense of awe for Reid... Personally, Morgan didn't get it.

He looked across at Garcia, "Hey baby girl, what have we got this time?"

"Well, mon cheri, what we have is a string of bank robberies in L.A.," she tried to smile at him, but thinking about their cases was usually enough to take that smile away.

"Bank robberies? Why do they need us? We have enough sick people to catch without having to find _all_ the bad guys," he replied sarcastically. Again, his normally friendly mood was gone with the pretty thing he had been having dinner with.

"This bank robbing bad guy happens to also fall into the sick people category." She stood and walked to the flat screen, pressing a button as she went. Images of two women appeared, covered in blood and lying on porcelain floors. "Kate Singer and Madison Tyler. Both bank tellers at two different banks. What we know is that a man entered each bank with guns a blazing and told everyone to drop to the floor, promising not to hurt anyone if they followed orders. He would retrieve the money, but in both cases before leaving the bank he grabbed a young woman and shot her point-blank in the head before leaving."

"How far apart?" Hotch asked Garcia. She replied quickly, "Two weeks."

Rossi spoke up, "That's incredibly violet. Why promise not to hurt anyone and then do something like that?"

"Could be as simple as he is lying and he wants to send a message to the police," Prentiss interjected.

Ashley tried to add something as well, "Maybe it was just panic?"

Reid shook his head, "This is too personal. Look at the crime itself. It's almost like the robbery was pretence to kill the women."

"So you're saying that he is just another serial killer using the bank robbery to get to his victims? That's a lot of work just to kill someone," Hotch looked back at Reid.

"Not if there is some sort of mental disturbance factored in. It could be that he only intends to rob the bank, possibly believing himself that he won't hurt anyone. But at the end of it, he just can't help it," Reid still looked down at the folder thoughtfully, trying to solve the mystery.

Morgan broke in, "Well, the kid may be right. Both were young pretty women. Any connection between them?" He posed this last question to Garcia.

"Nope, none that I can find. And if I can't find it, it must not exist," she quipped back, still trying not to look at the screen.

Hotch stood, taking his folder and notes with him, "Wheels up in one hour." The team filed out behind him, mentally preparing themselves for what they may find in Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are really awesome to a new writer. A special thank you to Coffee Kitten. It is awesome to have a fan!**

**Here is Chapter 2. Liking this a little better now. I know where I want the story to go, it's just connecting the beginning to the end. Thanks for reading! Please R & R**.

Chapter 2

Three days later, another bank had been hit, another girl was dead, and the team was no closer to finding the unsub. A series of false leads sparked by the frenzied media coverage proved to be a waste of time. Now was when they all really missed JJ and her ability to reign in the cameras. Frustration was wearing on the team as Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid stood around their work room at the police station. Reid stared at a map in deep concentration, analyzing the intersecting lines he had drawn, indicating the overlapping zones from each bank. Rossi and Seaver were out following a lead on a disgruntled employee from the first bank, hoping for a break.

Hotch broke the silence, "We don't have much to the profile yet. Let's review what we have found out about our unsub."

"We know from what we can see on the bank tapes that he is a white male, about 6 foot and 200 lbs. The mask he wears keeps us from knowing much more about him physically," Prentiss contributed.

Still deep in thought, Reid automatically answers, "He's right handed." They all nodded as they had watched him. He was still staring at the board in front of him.

Prentiss continued, "The way he enters, already shooting into the air, means that he feels confident that he will be gone before the police can get there. He hits when there is the most amount of traffic outside so that it will take longer for officers to arrive."

"The classic bank robber profile tells us a little about him. He likely doesn't hold down a real job or bounces around to odd jobs. He is probably married or in a stable relationship. He is meticulous and knows the layout for each bank. He only asks for the money the tellers have up front, settling for small cash. This tells us that he is doing it for money, but possibly also for fun," Morgan interjected.

Hotch nodded slightly, "And by the way he handles the rest of the bank subjects, we know that he is looking to show that he has control. This could be due to a subordinate position in his home life, either on a job or in a relationship."

"And it is still unclear why he kills one of the hostages. That doesn't fit with the personality type of the normal bank robber. There has to be a spark setting him off, but what that is we just don't know," Morgan finished.

Silence settled over their small group. They all looked at Reid, his back to them.

"Do you know where he is going to hit next?" Morgan asked. The kid always had the answers they needed in crunch time. No one could stand to see another girl lost.

"No, within my analysis of the circumvencial intersections and taking into account the pertinent demographic and size variables, there are three possible locations that could be targeted next. Here…" he pointed to the map, "Here…and here. I'm sorry, but that's as much as I can narrow it down," he finally turned to his team. They could all see the frustration in his eyes.

"It's the best thing we have Reid. Good work." He reached over and quickly dialed Garcia on speaker phone.

"Supreme Goddess of information, how may I help you simple mortals?" Garcia answered as cheerfully as possible.

Hotch leaned in toward the phone, "Garcia we are sending you three possible target locations. See if you can find any link between them and the previous banks. I mean anything at all. Also, you know that list you pulled with any bank robbery suspects in the area?"

"Yes, sir. But it was a dead end."

"Extend that out. I want to check all of California and Nevada. This guy couldn't be this good without practice. Call me if you find something."

"Yes, sir. It shall be done," and a quick click and she was gone again.

Hotch turned to the others, "At the rate he is escalating, the next hit could be anytime. We should split up and scout each location. I'll call Rossi and Seaver and have them converge on the Cypress boulevard location. Prentiss and I will check the Palm Wood street bank. Morgan, you and Reid check out the last location on Glenwood. Remember, this is surveillance only. If you catch sight of someone who could be our unsub, call for back-up. We don't want to spook this guy." They all nodded in assent, determined to catch the man before he could kill again. Hotch moved toward the door with Prentiss close behind.

"Let's go man." Morgan walked up to stand beside Reid, who once again was gazing at the map, but not concentrating on it he was so lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

"We still don't know why he decides to kill someone after he robs the bank. There has to be a reason; something we are missing. I just can't see it."

"Let's just go catch this son-of-a-bitch and figure that out later." He began to walk out the door and toward the exit of the police station with Reid beside him. Suddenly he shot Reid a signature smile and pointed out, "I'm driving." Reid just shrugged and moved toward the passenger side of the black SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter may not be quite as quick, but part of it is written. Hope to upload soon. Thanks!<strong>

~ajoytowrite~


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the great reviews, again! Y'all are amazing. **

**Here is chapter 3, up sooner than expected. I know the case is moving kind of fast and a lot of details are missing, but this story is more about the mystery of Dr. Reid, which I promise I'm getting to. Remember to check out the original "Mysterious Dr. Reid" to clue in to where this is heading. **

**As always, R & R.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Now seemed as good a time as any. Morgan stared ahead at the road, "You and Seaver seem to be getting close."

Startled by the random turn in conversation, Reid answered, "I guess so. Not like you are thinking. She is easy to talk to. She speaks to me honestly. Never talks down to me like a little kid. Never acts like she has to protect me."

The way he stated it now startled Morgan, "Reid, we don't do that." He thought for a moment, "Do we?"

"Oh…don't get me wrong. You guys are my family and I always feel like part of the team. But sometimes I think you guys fail to see that I am thirty years old. I don't have to be protected all the time." Then lightening the mood, "Besides, she provides better conversation than what hot girl she saw in a bar over the weekend." He chuckled a little and gave that classic Reid grin they all loved.

"Whatever pretty boy, there is more to my stimulating conversation than hot girls. You just don't appreciate it," he grinned back. They continued on in silence for several minutes.

"It seems like two people," Reid said quietly.

"What?" Morgan glanced over at Reid as they made their way through the busy L.A. traffic.

"The signature seems like two people. That's what keeps bugging me. It seems like there is a classic bank robber profile; takes charge, has nothing to lose. But the man that kills someone so violently at the end, he seems like another person. Close range is so personal."

"Are you thinking we have another multiple-personality unsub?" Morgan asked, startled. This case could be harder than they originally thought. It may have just become completely unpredictable. "Like another voice in his head?"

"No, I don't think so. There are no other classic behaviors. Like we have said before, it's like something sets him off. I just don't know what it could be." They sat in silence the rest of the drive to the bank, concentrating on the facts of the case.

Morgan and Reid eventually pulled up across the street from the bank. Solemnly, Morgan asked Reid, "When do you think he will hit again?"

"Who could know for sure? He is definitely escalating so it is likely to be today or tomorrow," Reid answered honestly. He hated not knowing all the answers.

"So we could be here a while, huh?" He asked slightly sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly three gun shots sounded from within the bank in front of them. They hadn't even had a chance to look up at the bank yet.

"Or not," Morgan yelled. He grabbed the radio, "Dispatch, this is SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI. Shots fired at 1806 Glenwood Avenue. Bank robbery in progress. I repeat, robbery in progress."

A crackled voice answered back, "Copy that. Other officers are en route. Back-up is on the way."

They both scrambled from the car to assess the situation, pulling out their weapons as they did. They carefully moved toward the bank door through the people that were scattering on the sidewalk after the shots had been fired. A column was set on each side of the front door to the bank and they each crouched behind one and looked in. A man in a dark mask could be seen directing a male teller to put money into a duffle bag on the counter, a gun pointed at his head.

Reid could see what Morgan was thinking, "You can't go in there!"

"Reid, he's gonna shoot somebody! We have to do something," Morgan felt hopeless looking at the row of frightened tellers, wondering which one the unsub would choose to kill.

The man in the black mask now had the duffle bag in hand. As he turned, the sound of police sirens could be heard closing in. He glanced at the exit and caught sight of two men in bullet proof FBI vests brandishing guns hunkered down by the front door. Suddenly panicked, he opened fire in their general direction. Both agents moved further away from the door behind the columns as gunfire broke the glass doors and sprayed into the now empty street.

With no other choice, Morgan and Reid backed away from the door of the bank and behind the cover of their SUV. Now that the unsub was spooked, all they could do was wait for back-up, negotiators, and hope their unsub didn't just open fire on everyone in the bank.

Ten minutes later and Glenwood Avenue looked like a police academy training ground. Police cars blocked both ends of the street. Cops crawled everywhere. A SWAT team stood on stand-by. Morgan and Reid also stood amongst the chaos, waiting for the rest of their team. There had been no more shots from within the bank, so they were confident that the unsub had not shot any of the hostages. Reid kept studying the crowds that had gathered at the ends of the street, still trying to piece together the puzzle. The lead detective and the negotiator looked at Morgan expectantly, "We gave you guys the lead on this case and you probably know him better than us. What do you want to do?"

Morgan shifted uncomfortably, "One second." He stepped away and dialed number two on the speed dial of his cell phone.

"Hotchner," came the reply.

"Hotch, where are you at man? The LAPD want us to take the lead on the situation," he said.

"Morgan, we can't get through. It's rush hour and as soon as the call went out, traffic got snarled up with police. We aren't even close and I don't know how long or if we can get there," Hotch stated with frustration in his voice. "You're going to have to fill in and take charge. I stand behind any decisions you make. Just be careful and don't take risks. The rest of the team will get there when we can."

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Morgan again looked at the scene around him. He looked at Reid, who nodded. He seemed to understand what was happening without being told. Darn that kid and his knowledge of traffic patterns.

Morgan strolled back up to talk to the lead detective again, "Ok. I want to back out the cars another 200 feet. Clearing the area may calm him down a little bit. I want barriers and police to keep back the crowd. We don't need anyone near the area of bullet fire. I need snipers in position in case we get a clear shot. Let's open a line of communication and see if we can talk to this guy."

The detective nodded and turned, immediately barking orders into his radio. The hostage negotiator moved to their communications van to establish a phone line into the bank. Reid and Morgan stood there nervously, wondering if the unsub would even talk to them. A few minutes later and the moment of truth was upon them.

They dialed into the bank and waited as it rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. The next one should be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading!<strong>

~ajoytowrite~


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another chapter down. This is getting fun to write now. So here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. Sorry about any errors. I wrote it really quickly and when I was tired, so I can for sure say there are some errors. **

**Thank you again for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming. I love it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4

Everyone stared toward the silent bank as the hum of the phone ringing on their end filled the space. Five, six, seven times…still no answer. Finally, they gave up and disconnected.

"Why won't he pick up?" Morgan asked Reid in frustration.

"It could mean one of two things. Either he is panicking and will probably answer eventually once he knows it's the only way out," Reid stated factually.

"And the other?" the detective asked him.

"He doesn't need our help." He squinted at the man as the sun shown bright in his eyes.

"What?"

"He may have his own way out or he doesn't plan on getting out," Reid glanced at Morgan, who nodded silently. Everyone knew what this meant. He would likely kill some or all of the hostages and go out by suicide-by-cop.

Morgan snapped out of his contemplation, "Do we have snipers in position?"

"Yes, sir." Another officer answered. "You have them on your radio line."

"Good." He surveyed again up and down the street, making sure he liked the set-up and that all pedestrians were out of the way. "I guess now, we can only wait. We will let him cool down a little more and try to call again. As long as there is no gun fire, we have no reason to risk an entry."

Minutes passed slowly as they simply waited. Everyone was deathly silent, waiting for the unsub to make a move of some sort. Again they attempted contact by phone and again it rang ignored. Morgan now stood staring at the schematics for the bank on the trunk of a patrol car, looking for a way in or weakness. Lost deep in thought, he was suddenly startled as Reid's voice broke the silence.

"He's moving."

Morgan looked up to follow his gaze to the door of the bank. They watched as the unsub slowly made his way to the door, still wearing the black mask, with his arm around the neck of a crying female bank teller. Her blonde hair stuck to the tears on her face as she pleaded with the man to let her go. The robber was unfazed as he held his gun to her head. He moved as close as the inner door, which had been blown out by the original gun fire. Though it was difficult to see anything of his face due the mask, they could see his eyes scan the street and take in the scene.

Deciding to take a chance, Morgan grabbed the mega-phone. "Sir," _Probably best not to antagonize him. "_You are surrounded…Now there is no need to hurt anyone today. Maybe if you would pick up the phone and talk to us, we could work something out."

The man looked directly at Morgan and spoke clearly, "I don't think so."

Trying to keep calm, Morgan replied, "Ok, let's just talk like this. Can you tell me your name?"

When the man replied this time, his voice was cold and calm, "No. You don't need to know my name. And I really don't feel like talking." He again looked up and down the street at all the police.

Morgan vainly tried to speak with the man, but the latter seemed comfortable in silence holding the gun to the poor whimpering girl's head.

Grabbing the radio, Morgan made his way back toward the communications van. "Any snipers in position to take a shot?" he asked. He knew it was a long shot. The columns around the door blocked pretty much any angle to where the unsub was standing. The sniper would have to be straight out from the door and at a low enough position to angle the shot in.

Replies trickled in, "Sniper 1, negative. I don't have a shot. ". Then, "Sniper 2, I see him. I may have a shot. Please stand by." Morgan sighed in relief and sorrow. He hated to see anyone shot down, and he especially didn't want the sniper shot to make the evening news, but any alternative was an improvement over the poor teller being murdered.

He barked back his reply, "Ok Sniper 2, let me know when you have the shot. You may be this poor girl's only chance."

_He looks like he's waiting for a bus. _Reid thought. That's when things started clicking. He flashed back to the bank video of the first shooting: _ The man in the black mask stood with his gun pointing toward a helpless teller, waiting for his bag to be loaded with money. Suddenly he looks over his shoulder at the girl he will end up murdering. Just a subtle movement before his gaze returns to the money. What called his attention to the girl?_

"A voice inside his head…" Reid echoed from his earlier conversation with Morgan, "That is not really in his head."

"What did you say?" Morgan looked at him. He could see that look in his eyes; the look that all the answers were slowly being filled in.

"He covered it up well. We never would have noticed. He never slipped up after the first robbery," Reid talked excitedly.

"Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"He has a partner…on the outside. There's been two all along, that's why the two profiles. They have been communicating through an earpiece. I remember in the video of the first robbery that something drew the unsub's attention to the first victim, but I didn't know what it was. It must have been the partner. This man in front of us is the bank robber. His partner is the sadistic one. He must have some sort of power over this one to make him commit such murders."

Morgan let this sink in for a minute. It really fit. It also fit into the unsub's current behavior, "He thinks his partner is going to get him out! Reid, that means he is out here somewhere."

Both looked up and down the street again, taking in the hundreds of bystanders that had now gathered. _How could they locate one person? Better yet, how could one person think they could get the robber out? _Both profilers looked at each other now and Reid spoke, "What could the partner possibly do to get him out?"

They both exchanged worried glances as similar things floated through their minds: a bomb, gun fire into the crowd, another bank robbery since seemingly every cop in the area was currently busy.

"Reid, this situation could get out of hand really fast. We need to shut this down now," Morgan said forcefully. The other detectives understood the gravity of the situation by the tone of his voice.

Grabbing the radio once more, Morgan asked, "Sniper 2, do you have a clear shot?"

"…Ah…yes sir. I have a clear…sh…" the voice on the other end broke up a little bit.

"Sniper 2, if you have it, take the shot," Morgan said regretfully. "I repeat, take the shot."

Everyone one around them waited as they listened to the radio static; waited for a reply or the sound of the gun shot. After a minute, there was still silence.

Morgan spoke again, "Sniper 2, do you have a shot or not?" There was still no response.

"Maybe there is something interfering with the radio," Reid said already moving toward the building across the street, on whose roof the sniper sat.

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan called to him.

"To see why he can't hear us. You are in charge. Try to keep the robber calm and pretend like we don't know anything. We don't want to tip him off that we know about his partner. I'll be right back." He jogged off from the scene.

Morgan, the lead detective, and the hostage negotiator looked back at the unsub. He continued to gaze up and down the street. _Maybe talking to him will buy us some time._ Morgan thought. He grabbed the mega-phone and again tried to engage the silent man in conversation.

On a roof a block away, a man in a LAPD bullet proof vest lay unconscious. A taller man now crouched at his weapon and looked at the scene below through the scope of the high-powered rifle. _Well little brother, you sure screwed this one up._ _I should just leave you and let you take the fall. You would never turn me in. But mom would probably rise up from her grave and haunt me forever if I let you rot in jail. _

After seeing the sniper overhead, the tall man knew the perfect solution. Getting him out shouldn't be too hard. He knew he just had to create a diversion; something spectacular. It had to be something that would scatter the crowd and police and provide cover to escape. Taking out the man in charge should do just that. It would be an easy shot with the police being out in the open. He breathed calmly as he used his scope to locate the bald, dark man with the FBI vest that seemed to be calling the shots. The naïve idiot seemed to think he could get Johnny to talk. He failed to realize Johnny only listened to him. Just as calmly, he lined up the shot and tightened his finger on the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review. :)<strong>

~ajoytowrite~


	5. Chapter 5

**This is more of a descriptive chapter as I have split the characters up. Sorry about the cliff hanger on the last one, but expect another one soon. **

**Thank you all again for all the story adds and reviews. The community on here is fantastic. I really hope you all enjoy this sorry. I don't want it to be one of those stories that you love and the beginning and then hits a point and you hate it. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Out of sight of Morgan and the other officers on site, Reid set off at full speed. Something was wrong. He could feel it. There was no logical explanation for the cold dread that settled in his heart. His tattered converse pounded the pavement.

While watching the madness over the last half hour, he had mentally calculated where the logical sniper positions would be and thus knew where to find Sniper 2. Flashing his badge to an officer as he entered the building, he didn't even slow down as he past the evacuated lobby and quickly found the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he drew his weapon as he passed the fourth floor and approached the roof.

At the access door, he stopped. It was unclear where the door would open on the roof and he really didn't want to alert anyone outside to his presence. Slowly, he turned the knob and inched the door open silently. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized the door opened to a separating wall, giving him cover. He took just as much care shutting the door as he did opening it, then eased down the wall and glanced around the edge toward the direction of the bank and where the sniper should be.

A man was sprawled on the ground in a bullet proof vest. He was clearly breathing, but had apparently been struck over the head. Another man in street clothes was crouched at the rifle perched on the edge of the roof. He was a larger man with dark hair and he appeared slightly uncomfortable with the gun in his hands.

"Dammit, stand still!" the dark haired man muttered as he followed something in the scope.

Knowing that the man was pretty distracted, Reid crouched and quietly crossed the roof behind him to a long air conditioning unit. He could move up toward him beside the unit to get within five feet unnoticed.

Morgan's voice crackled over the radio attached to the man down, "Sniper 2, answer me."

There was a chuckle from the second unsub who didn't move from the gun, "I'll give you your answer if you stop pacing for just a second."

Reid realized what the man planned and that he had to move fast. Fast…he could do fast. Taking a moment, he took a deep breath in and out. He had confidence in all his training. All the hours extra spent with the various agencies over the last three years. Still, his nerves chewed at him a bit; he had never actually taken on a criminal head-to-head. He ran the variables through his head and chose a course of action. He decided to re-holster his gun.

Picking up a stone, he threw it back toward the door to the roof. Startled, the unsub turned away from the gun. With a clear opening, Reid took one long step with his left leg and brought his right knee into the man's cheek. Achieving two goals, the man cried out and fell backward as Reid's foot also knocked the gun off it's stand and across the roof. The dark haired man roared with anger as he rolled onto his knees, hand's holding the side of his face. His eyes looked at the source for the hit.

_It's just a stupid, scrawny kid!_ He then eyed the FBI across his chest. There could be no way this could be an FBI agent. He pulled himself to his feet.

Reid just continued to stand there calmly, letting the other make the first move. His eyes were focused and determined. The man was tall, even taller than the other unsub, but the eyes looked the same. Reid wondered if they were related. He was noticeably larger than Reid, likely around 220 lbs.

"How the hell do they let a runt like you into the FBI?" the man asked.

As always, Reid had to defend himself as an agent, "I don't have to a bodybuilder to take out the bad guys. I just have to outsmart them." Then Reid even smiled a little. The old Reid would never have antagonized an unsub. It would have been more of a "let's talk this out" situation. This just proved to himself how much he had changed and grown over the years. He also realized how well his training foundation was. He really could do this.

Trying to taunt him, the unsub looked him over again, "That was a lucky hit before." A red mark was spreading across his face; anger mixed with the bruise from the hit. "You won't get that lucky again." Thinking he could take the agent by pure size difference, he lunged a right hook toward Reid.

Reid easily dodged him grabbing his wrist and forcing it up ward. Reid's other hand clinched into a fist and made contact with the man's stomach. The unsub doubled over and gasped awkwardly, trying to regulated his breathing. As much as Reid disliked the term and the action of a "pistol whip", he needed to incapacitate the man as quickly as possible. He pulled his revolver from it's holster and struck the dark haired man across the back of his head as he still hunched over trying to catch his breath. The man crumpled to the ground, lost to unconsciousness.

Reid took ten seconds to make sure both men on the ground were both still breathing. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. He had taken down the second unsub…

The first unsub! Reid ran to the gun that had skidded to the other side of the roof and realigned it on the stand overlooking the bank. Using the scope, he looked to see how the situation was going down below. Morgan was still attempting to talk to the now agitated unsub. The robber, previously calm, now acted like a caged animal. _He must realize his partner is probably not going to get him out._ Reid thought. His grip on the girl tightened and his eyes were wild as they scanned the street for his partner.

The air was tense back on the ground. Morgan realized the situation was deteriorating fast. The robber looked ready to pull the trigger on the poor girl at any minute. The man still refused to answer to either the phone calls or the mega-phone conversations.

In sheer desperation Morgan clicked his radio again, "Sniper 2, if you have a shot take it! He is going to shoot the girl. Please, Sniper 2 come in." He dropped his own radio, "What is wrong with this damn thing?"

Morgan saw the poor girl's desperate eyes meet his, pleading for any help.

Suddenly the crack of a gunshot sliced through the silence on the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about another cliff hanger. Thank you again for reading! Please review if you like it. :)<strong>

**~ajoytowrite~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I love everyone that has been adding this as a favorite story and reviewing. You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough. I am almost to 30 reviews and that is more than any of my fanfics. Again, Thanks!**

**Here is the next installment. I hope you like it. I will be wrapping this up in one or two more chapters. Tell me what you think. I am also open to new ideas in the Mysterious Dr. Reid series. **

**Enjoy! R & R.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Physics Magic…Bullet:<em>

_Morgan saw the poor girl's desperate eyes meet his, pleading for any help. _

_Suddenly the crack of a gunshot sliced through the silence on the street._

Morgan had been staring at the girl when the gunshot cracked the air around them. In horror, he expected to see the life drain from her eyes as she crumpled to the ground. Instead, she screamed. His gaze now left the girl and realized the unsub was on the ground behind her, blood pouring on the sidewalk. He was dead before he hit the ground. Morgan's brain tried to catch up as he realized the girl was alive.

Shaking his head to clear the haze, Morgan acted and ran to the still screaming girl. Police everywhere followed suit. Morgan pulled the hysterical woman to his chest as the SWAT team moved in to clear the bank.

People dashed from the bank once it was clear there was no more danger. The body was quickly covered to spare the victims and also keep it off of the seven o'clock news. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Morgan suddenly felt alone. He wondered where Reid was, and the rest of the team.

Slowly, he moved the blonde to a waiting ambulance to have her checked out. It looked like she only had a few bruises on her arms and neck. Again, he sighed with relief. This could have been a very bad day. It was rare, when he could save them.

~~~~~Criminal Minds~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later and things were wrapping up. The team had arrived only a few minutes after the fatal shooting of the unsub. Hotch congratulated Morgan on handling the situation while Morgan insisted Reid get credit for figuring out the second unsub.

Reid had radioed down from atop the building asking for assistance with their second unsub. At first Morgan had stared at the radio in his hand as if it would bite him, "You took down the second unsub?"

"Have a little faith Morgan," he chuckled. "Besides, I surprised him…And you know I learned all my best moves from you." Morgan could almost hear the smile in his voice.

A team had moved to the rooftop to find Reid and a slightly out-of-it sniper sitting on the ledge, making sure the suspect didn't move. After taking him into custody, the sniper (named Phil) sat on the end of an ambulance getting checked by paramedics for a concussion.

_I can't believe that guy pulled off that shot with a concussion. _ Morgan thought as he approached the ambulance. He felt the need to congratulate the man and thank him for saving the girl's and other hostages' lives.

"Phil, right?" Morgan asked sticking out his hand.

The other man took it and shook with a hearty hand shake, "Yes, sir."

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked genuinely.

"Not too bad. It could have been worse if your partner hadn't come along," Phil said reflectively. He knew that man could easily have killed him, rather than knock him out.

Both of them gazed across the chaos to where most of the BAU team stood. Reid talked with his usual animation with Rossi, probably explaining how he came up with two unsubs. He would never brag about taking down an armed unsub. Morgan couldn't help but feel proud of the young agent. He had come so far.

"Yep, he's one in a million," Morgan said then turned back to Phil. "I wanted to come over and personally thank you for taking that shot. A minute later and that girl would be dead. And I must say it was a heck of a shot, especially after being hit on the head."

The man looked confused for a second and then chuckled, "Thank you, sir. But as much as I appreciate the praise, I didn't shoot that gun. I got hit over the head when I was lining the shot up. When I came to, your partner was standing over me and it was all over."

Morgan let the words sink in. "So if you didn't make the shot, who did?"

"All I know is that Dr. Reid and I were the only ones up there and I was out. That only leaves one other choice," Phil had been thinking about this since he found out what had happened. It was the only logical explanation.

"You're saying Reid took that shot?" his voice went up a decibel and an octave. Disbelief clouded his face. Surely this man was joking with him.

"He must have, I sure didn't."

They both looked back at Reid. He had finished his thought with Rossi and now gazed at the bank, his mind a million miles away. Morgan realized now how grown-up he looked. The scrawny, nervous kid that used to exist was no longer. In his place was a confident, strong man. Morgan wondered how he had missed the transformation.

Rossi and Seaver were engaged in conversation now. Hotch and Prentiss stood off talking to the lead detective.

_The kid can't even pass his firearms test. How the hell did he pull this off?_ Morgan's thoughts raced. As nagging question came to his lips for Phil, "How hard was that shot?"

Phil thought about lining up the shot for a moment. "It wasn't a cake-walk, that's for sure. I've been doing this for fifteen years and it would have been a difficult one for me."

Again, Morgan was shocked. It would take an expert marksman to make the shot.

Phil continued, "Plus, you have to know that weapon. The unsub clearly didn't know quite how to use it and would likely have hurt himself or someone else. Your guy evidently knew enough about that type of weapon to use it."

Morgan felt like his mind was numb with this information. Reid had to have the skill of a fifteen year veteran sniper to make that shot. He also needed to know how to handle that type of high-powered rifle.

He thought back to when Reid had failed his firearms exam and Morgan had given him a whistle. The question now was how did his friend get from that to an expert sniper in six years?

Dropping the subject for now, Morgan shook Phil's hand again and moved to stand with the rest of his team. He would question Reid about the whole thing later. There would be plenty of time and Morgan felt they needed a longer conversation. Anyways, he was grateful everything had turned out fine.

At last, the team headed back to their vehicles to return to the police station to start the paperwork. There would be a lot of it for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is it. The secret is out...sort of. The next chapter I will try to explain a little bit about these two unsubs, maybe. It will also be a big talk between Morgan and Reid. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

**~ajoytowrite~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. Sorry, it's been a couple of days since an update. You know how life can be sometimes. So here is "the talk" chapter between Reid and Morgan. It is a LOT of dialogue and I apologize. I kind of like the way it turned out though. I wasn't sure until it just came out. **

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much! I couldn't believe how many people responded after the last chapter. You guys are amazing. Also thanks for the feedback on where to take the series. I have a lot to think about and many paths to try. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Morgan raised a hesitant hand to the door before him; the door to Reid's apartment. He froze like that trying to figure out how to start the conversation that needed to take place. It was Friday night and the team had just returned that afternoon from LA. At last with a sigh, he brought the hand down to the door three quick times.

A moment passed as he heard shuffling on the other side. Finally the door swung in and a fatigued Reid stood before him. "Hey Morgan," he said nervously, "I figured you might stop by." He moved aside to let Morgan through.

Reid apartment was as it always was. It was mostly neat and clean with the exception of books scattered everywhere. What Morgan had never seen before was the large dry erase board that stood in the middle of the living room. It was filled from edge to edge with equations. He studied it, trying to understand what was written all over it, but all he could figure was that it was some sort of calculus or statistics or both. Reid followed his gaze to the board and quickly approached it. It a swift motion, he swung the board around then nervously looked at his friend.

Surprised by this, Morgan asked, "Afraid I'll steal your equation?" He chuckled jokingly, knowing he couldn't even begin to guess what it was.

Reid again appeared nervous and looked at his feet. He cleared his throat, "Actually... it's not that. It's um…classified."

"Classified?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid nodded.

_Ok_. Morgan inwardly thought. "So…I think we need to talk."

"Yeah…I know. Feel free to sit anywhere. I'm going to grab some coffee," he moved to the small kitchen that was likely never used. "Want anything?" he yelled.

"No. I'm good, thanks."

As he waited, he reviewed what he knew in his head. Reid had made an amazing sniper shot on an advanced weapon. He was working on some sort of classified equations in his living room. He has been increasingly tired over the last few months. Morgan also remembered that driving incident with Seaver in Miami and how she looked at him differently afterward.

Reid reappeared and sat the chair facing him. They both waited for the other to talk, the only sound from Reid sipping his coffee occasionally. With a sigh, Morgan began.

"Reid, what's going on?"

As if testing how much Morgan knew, Reid replied, "What do you want to know?"

"You pulled that trigger in LA." Morgan said factually. It wasn't a question.

Reid sat back in his chair, realizing that Morgan knew about it all.

"Yeah," he replied.

_Again with short answers._ Morgan tried not to sound frustrated.

"Reid…how? How were you able to do it? You couldn't even pass your firearms test."

Reid actually rolled his eyes, "Yeah…six years ago. Morgan a lot can change in that much time."

"Ok kid, I'm listening now. What's changed?" Morgan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I've changed," he said. "I'm not a kid anymore. I've seen a lot and I'm not as helpless as everyone believes."

Morgan wasn't sure how to respond to this. He continued to look at Reid, who looked at his coffee.

Deciding to lighten the mood Morgan chuckled, "Seriously man, where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Reid looked up, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, but his reply was quiet, "CIA."

"What?" Morgan looked confused. "What do you mean 'CIA'?"

Reid settled in to tell the story, "About three years ago I was approached by AD Blackwell."

"You were approached by the assistant director of the FBI?" Morgan couldn't believe it. He had never even seen the guy in person.

"Yes. He told me that there was some interest in me from other agencies and asked if I would be willing to consult on other cases. He was very persuasive and felt that I could help save lives so I agreed so long as I could continue my job in the BAU."

Morgan was trying to let this all sink in, "Who are we talking about here?"

"DOD, NSA, CIA. I've even been approached by Interpol once and MI-5."

Morgan was floored, "So when do you do all this?"

"Whenever I can. I work a lot here and I also have a work room at the FBI in another area. When you guys think I go home, I usually go there to work for a while." As he spoke, he seemed to grow more tired. Morgan now understood the recent withdrawal in the young man. He was exhausted.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Mostly a lot of statistical analysis, code breaking, tracking equations, and occasionally profiling. Sometimes I know what it's for and sometimes I don't. "

"Wow, you really are a genius, aren't you?" Morgan looked at his friend in a whole new light.

"I think we have already established that," Reid replied. He looked uncomfortable with the look Morgan was giving him.

Morgan knew he was getting somewhere now, "And the sniper shot?"

"Well, as you know there are certain qualifications and certifications that must be achieved and maintained within the FBI and this is true for other agencies as well. I have had training in many fields: offensive and defensive driving, self defense…and shooting."

"That explains a little bit of it Reid, but how did you get so good? I talked to the LA sniper. He said that would be a hard shot for a veteran. If you have just had some training in distance shooting, how did you get so good at it?" At last Morgan asked the question he truly came for.

Reid cracked a smile and his eyes lit up a bit, "Well, it's quite simple once a rudimentary training has been established. After the basics, it's only a matter of angle analysis and adduction of qualifying variables such as body shifts and wind resistance."

Morgan chuckled, "So…it's a math problem to you?"

"In simple terms, yes. Once you obtain an understanding for the physics behind the bullet, you can line up any shot."

"More physics magic?" Morgan laughed, remembering Reid's "physic magic" tricks he pulled back in the bullpen years ago.

Reid laughed, "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Both men sat in companionable silence for several minutes. Morgan mulled over the information he had just gathered. He now understood many things: Reid's recent exhaustion, the sudden ability to take down an unsub single handedly and make a difficult sniper shot, the driving in Miami. Suddenly a thought crossed Morgan's mind.

"So Seaver knows?"

Reid nodded, "After the case in Miami, we talked and I told her. To be honest, the work I do is classified, but the fact that I do it is not."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Morgan needed to know. He thought the team shared everything.

"I don't know. I guess the timing was never right. There was always a case or something going on in the team so I just figured you guys would figure it out in your own time. To be honest, I'm surprised Garcia doesn't know…She knows everything."

Both men chuckled, "Yes, she does." Morgan agreed.

Then he asked, "So are you going to tell everyone? It's not really a big deal Reid. It hasn't affected your work after this long."

Reid sighed, "Yeah, I think everyone needs to know, especially Hotch. I really don't know why I haven't told you guys."

Morgan stood as a sign that he was thinking about leaving, "Monday morning, you and me will sit everyone down and have a talk, ok?"

"Sounds good," Reid answered.

Morgan suddenly grew slightly serious and looked Reid in the eyes, "So are you ok? You know…after shooting that man."

Reid looked weary, but nodded, "I have had to shoot unsubs before Morgan. Does it weigh on my conscience?….yes. But I know I made the right decision. I know I saved that girl's life."

"I'm proud of you kid," Morgan said. It was true. Reid had grown so much as an agent and a person since he had joined the BAU.

Morgan started to walk back toward the door. "So what are you doing with the weekend off? Jetting off to fight an evil faceless bad guy in an underground lair on the other side of the world?" Morgan asked with a smile on his face.

Reid laughed, "Right Morgan, because I look like James Bond…I don't have too much going right now. I may try to catch up on some sleep."

Morgan couldn't resist, "How about I pick you up in the morning and we go to the shooting range. I really gotta see what you are capable of."

Reid could see the glee in his face, "Ok…but can I sleep in a little bit?"

"I'll see you at ten, pretty boy." Morgan responded.

"But Morgan…" Reid waited as Morgan looked back at him, "Don't be mad when I kick your ass."

Morgan just laughed as shook his head as he walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew...that was a lot of talking right? Probably one more short chapter to wrap this one up. Working on how I may want to do the next one in this series. I hope you all are enjoying it! Please leave a review if you like it. :)<strong>

~**ajoytowrite~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter in this story. I have the next in the series played out in my head, but it will probably be a while before I actually write it. Thanks again to everyone that favorited and reviewed this story. It has broken all my records. You are all amazing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Derek Morgan smiled as he exited the elevator and strolled down the short hallway to the BAU bullpen, a coffee in each hand. The weekend off had been the exact thing he needed. Just a little "me" time and he could once again face the sick realities that were a part of his job.

His Saturday morning with Reid had been…interesting. The two had picked up coffee and donuts on the way to the FBI shooting range and caught up like they hadn't done in years. Reid filled Morgan in on what he could of his activities, though the information was limited. Morgan filled Reid in on his family and the girl he was currently chancing. Both laughed and felt as ease in the other's company.

As they had entered the shooting range, Morgan was surprised when everyone at the range knew Reid. "Hey Trip!" someone called as they walked by. Reid waved and continued on, un-phased.

"Trip?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed, "It's short for triple."

Morgan lifted his eye brows, a sign to continue because he still had no clue what he was talking about.

"One time I hit the same mark on the target three times in a row, leaving only one hole. Everyone here thought it was cool and started to call me Triple Shot…which got shortened to Trip," Reid explained like it was nothing.

Morgan was silent at first as he couldn't believe that Reid could possibly do that, but then he smiled and chuckled a bit, "I should not be surprised by anything you do Reid."

But he was surprised over and over again as time went on. Reid's gun skills were like none he had seen. Morgan didn't stand a chance. Every shot went exactly where Reid wanted to go with one exception in which Reid claimed he missed by a half an inch, but Morgan couldn't tell they were so far away from the target. After a while, they decided to pack it in…Morgan had seen enough.

Now as Morgan walked into the BAU, he couldn't wait to see Prentiss' face when she learned that Reid was now a better shot than her. He also worried a little that Hotch may be upset that it was kept secret for so long.

Just then a still tired looking Reid came into the bullpen area and Morgan noted it was from the opposite side from the entrance and parking garage. _The kid must have been working._

Morgan handed him the second coffee in his hand, "You look like you've been here all night."

He tried to say it slightly quiet, but Prentiss still chimed in, "Yeah Reid, we had the weekend off. Why do you look like you haven't slept in 48 hours?" She said it jokingly, but noted that Morgan and Reid shared a look as Reid thanked him for his coffee.

The three settled down at their desks to catch up on paper work. Morgan wanted to talk to Reid about what he had worked on all night, not that Reid could tell him much. But he resolved himself to the let the guy work.

Eventually Reid nervously stood and approached Hotch's office. After a few minutes, both men emerged and Hotch leaned over the rail, "BAU team, meet me in the conference room." Reid headed into the room with the round table, while Hotch went to summon Rossi. Morgan texted Garcia to meet them as well.

Five minutes later, their unusual family settled into their usual places in the conference room. Hotch stood briefly to announce why they were there, "Reid says he has something he needs to tell us."

Hotch sat and Reid stood. Everyone leaned in to listen, wondering what the boy genius had to tell them. Morgan nodded in encouragement. Reid cleared his throat, "Well you see…"

Suddenly Hotch's cell phone rang. He pulled the phone out and motioned for Reid to hold on. The young man nodded and stared at his feet awkwardly. Hotch stood and answered as his walked out the door. After a brief conversation, he stuck his head back in, "That was the mayor. We have an urgent case here in D.C. that needs our attention immediately. Sorry, Reid. Can this wait?" He looked at the agent sincerely.

"Sure," Reid said neutrally. He saw Morgan roll his eyes. He now understood what Reid meant when he said he had tried to say something, but a case always got in the way.

The team grabbed their gear and headed toward their vehicles.

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

A muscular man with grey peppered hair stood watching the team of profilers leaving the building through binoculars on a nearby rooftop. He wore a black suit that would not have looked out of place within the building itself. He sighed as he remembered the details of his objective. Again he looked at the team as they got into two black SUVs. The last to get in was his true target: a tall, thin, young man with brown hair…his name was Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it. Sorry it was short. Have a great day everyone! :)<strong>

~ajoytowrite~


End file.
